Haloween Part 2
by killer-halfjaw
Summary: Here is the second part of the Elite's having a Halloween party. We will add some later on. We have some more coming and don't worry they will be good also.


With Halloween over Adam got up and then headed for the kitchen to start on Thanksgiving that was coming up. Adam turned on the radio and then started to work on making everything needed for thanksgiving. Adam didn't hear Arbiter, Half-Jaw or Yep come into the kitchen. Yep said, "Morning Adam." Adam looked over his shoulder and said, "Morning you three. Had a good sleep?" Yep said, "Yup." Arbiter said, "I had a fun time getting out of bed with Libby." Adam smiled and said, "Welcome to the group. I had a fun time getting out of bed this morning also with Amanda." Half-Jaw said, "I could hear you two going at each other last night while I was reading a book." Adam said, "It was her idea not mine." Half-Jaw said, "Don't worry about it. Want some help?" Adam said, "I will be fine. Beside's Arbiter will turn green when I start to work on it." Arbiter said, "You are right. How about we leave Adam alone with his pet." Which made all four of them laugh. Yep, Arbiter, and Half-jaw went downstair's and Arbiter said, "How about we play a game of pool until everyone else get's up?" Yep said, "I am going to watch some tv. There might be some cartoon's on." Adam showed Yep some cartoon's one day and Yep became hooked on the cartoon's. Meanwhile in the bedroom Amanda rolled over and then touched where Adam was last night after they had a little fun. Then she didn't feel his body there she open her eye's and saw that Adam and sneaked out while she was sleeping. Amanda smiled and then said, "That was nice of him to let me sleep in. What time is it?" She looked at his clock and saw it was about 10 in the morning. Amanda got up and then said, "I better get out of bed and see what Adam want's to do today." Then she tossed the cover's off of her and then got dressed. Adam was working on the turkey when Libby came in and said, "Need some help?" Adam said, "Nope. I am mostly done. Where is Master Chief, David, Cortana, and Alice?" Libby said, "They went downstair's to give you some more time to sleep in. But look's like you are up and moving already?" Adam said, "Yup. I was up about 8:45 and started to work on everything while the rest of you sleep." Libby said, "I will take over with the turkey alright. That way you can work on the ham and that." Adam said, "Sure. Your Boyfriend is downstair's with Yep and Half-jaw." It took Libby a few moment's for it to sink in and then said, "Very funny Adam." Adam said, "What. I am just teasing you." "Now that is something I would do to you." A voice said. Adam and Libby looked at the door and saw that Amanda was standing there with a smile on her face. I smiled and said, "Morning sweet heart." Amanda said, "Morning. I can't believe you sneaked out without waking me up." Adam said, "It wasn't easy but I did it. You rolled over after I kissed your ear." Amanda smiled and then started to blush. Adam said, "Come on cupcake you need a morning kiss." Libby went to work while Amanda walked up to Adam and put her arm's around his neck and they meet in a kiss. That is when Yep showed up and then said, "Now that is scary." Adam and Amanda stopped kissing and then looked at Yep then at each other. Adam said, "Sorry Yep. I was just kissing Amanda." Yep said, "Not you two. Libby the way she was dressed." Libby said, "I should get dressed before anyone else see's me." But it was too late. Arbiter and Half-Jaw came up and then Half-Jaw said, "I am blind. I am blind." Libby said, "Very funny." Arbiter said, "How about you let Adam finish with is pet." Adam rolled his eye's again and Amanda kissed Adam on the lip's again. Adam kissed Amanda back and then Libby said, "Knock it off both of you." Amanda broke the kiss off and said, "Sorry." Libby said, "It is too easy to tease both of you." Adam shook his head and said, "How about we let Libby cook while me and you talk." Arbiter said, "Try to keep it down will you please." Adam smiled and said, "Where would the fun be in that?" Arbiter said, "Forget it then." Amanda went up to Arbiter and said, "Come let us talk." Adam put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile that was coming. Arbiter said, "What type of talking are you planning?" Libby said, "Trust me you might not want to know." Adam then started to laugh his head off. Meanwhile downstair's Half-Jaw had set up the pool table for a game of pool when Alice showed up and said, "Want to lose to me?" Half-Jaw said, "No way. You will lose to me." Alice said, "You are on." Half-Jaw said, "Isn't that my line?" Alice said, "Come on I was just having a little fun." Half-jaw shook his head and then heard someone laughing. Half-Jaw shook his head and said, "I don't want to know what is going up there?" Yep said, "I am not going to check it out. It might be scary."


End file.
